The Last Farwell Hubbard Street Part Sixteen
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Frank's old friend, Zek, dies and he is left alone. Russell is left to pick up the pieces. The job is very difficult.


THE LAST FAREWELL - PART TWO

HUBBARD STREET

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. SMITHSONIAN EXHIBIT HALL. DAY 

The exhibit called "A Country Divided" is being shown. ZEK ANDERSON watches as the crowd looks at it. The MUSEUM CURATOR comes to him.

MUSEUM CURATOR

The crowd is responding well.

ZEK ANDERSON

I didn't think they would. After 9-11, we need to be united not divided. I expected a low turn out.

MUSEUM CURATOR

It's a good exhibit. It shows our fighting men at their best.

ZEK ANDERSON

And their worst. My platoon found that massacre. We reported it. I guess patriotism has become fashionable. I heard on the radio there is an "Adopt a Soldier" campaign for the holidays. Be the first on your block to have one over for Christmas. When we came home they threw eggs at us. Nobody adopted us. We were called "baby killers".

MUSEUM CURATOR

Times have changed, Mr. Anderson. We respect our armed forces now.

ZEK ANDERSON

One war too late.

MUSEUM CURATOR

I didn't come to discuss politics. I came for something else.

ZEK ANDERSON

What?

MUSEUM CURATOR

We would like to keep this exhibit here, permanently. It's a perfect home.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't know what to say. As I told you, I inherited it from a man in my platoon. He got it from the original photographer. Both are now deceased. I wasn't given instructions on its final home.

MUSEUM CURATOR

But you are the one in charge?

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes.

MUSEUM CURATOR

Please think about it. It really belongs here. Come to my office and we'll talk turkey.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll hear you out.

The two men walk away. One man turns around. It is ANDREW the ANGEL.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. SENATOR BREWSTER'S OFFICE. DAY

SENATOR BREWSTER is sitting at his desk as the door opens. It is Zek. Brewster stands and walks over.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Sergeant Anderson, what a surprise? What are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

I came to talk. May I sit down?

SENATOR BREWSTER

(motioning)

Of course.

(going back to chair)

How can I be of help?

ZEK ANDERSON

First, I would like to thank you for getting the Smithsonian for me. It wasn't an easy find.

SENATOR BREWSTER

I have connections.

ZEK ANDERSON

So you demonstrated in New York. Second, I came to tell you something. This morning, the curator asked if he could keep the exhibit, permanently. I agreed. I know Purcell wanted everyone to see it, but I can't do it. I'm not getting younger. I took early retirement to be with my wife. The last thing I wanted to do was travel alone. This seemed the perfect solution. Everyone goes to museums and the Smithsonian is one of the best.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Yes it is. That was a very smart move. They will take good care of it. Now I would like to say something. I would like to thank you and Jenny for staying as long as you did.

ZEK ANDERSON

It was our duty as Americans. I wish we hadn't lost Taylor. He was a good man.

SENATOR BREWSTER

And a good soldier. How is Private Hockenberry and family?

ZEK ANDERSON

Fine, last time I checked. Andrew's band is really taking off.

SENATOR BREWSTER

Any news from Mary?

ZEK ANDERSON

Her aunt gave Ruiz a picture she made for Frank. It had two elephants. One had earplugs and the other had his trunk with a circled caption. It said, "I love you. Thanx." When Frank saw it, he became a wet rag. He cries at a drop of a hat.

SENATOR BREWSTER

How is Mary, really?

ZEK ANDERSON

Ruiz said her cuts have healed. But she still believes her parents are alive. She hasn't accepted it. Those bastards really know where to hurt us.

SENATOR BREWSTER

We're returning the favor quite well.

ZEK ANDERSON

(rising)

Well, I've taken enough of your time. Thank you for seeing me.

SENATOR BREWSTER

(shaking hand)

Anything for my men. Give Jenny a kiss for me.

ZEK ANDERSON

After I give her one for me.

Zek leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. STREET. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Zek is approaching his car. As he does, he grabs his left arm and starts to feel faint. Two hands support him. Zek looks up to see Andrew the Angel.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello Zek. You recognized me?

ZEK ANDERSON

I've learned to tell the difference.

(still touching arm)

What are you doing here?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're my assignment. I've come to help.

ZEK ANDERSON

(getting car keys for door)

I don't need your help. I'm fine.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Then why does your arm hurt?

ZEK ANDERSON

Arthritis.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You can't hide anything from God or me. We know the truth. We know the real reason you gave away the exhibit. You're ill. You have been since New York. You've been hiding it from everyone, even Jenny.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's just a bug. I'll be able to kick it myself.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's not a bug, Zek. Your heart has a virus. You were born with it and it chose to come out now. Your father had it but you never got to know him to get his family history. You need a new heart.

ZEK ANDERSON

Will I get it in time?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. You don't have much time left.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then I better see Jenny.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Jenny can wait. You'll have your time with her. Go see Katie and the kids first. It's the last time they'll see their grandfather.

ZEK ANDERSON

How much time do I have?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just enough.

ZEK ANDERSON

(keys shaking in hand)

I see. When the time comes, will it be you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can't promise that. I have asked to be the one but I don't have the final choice.

ZEK ANDERSON

I want it to be you. I want the last face I see to be Frank's.

He tries to put the key in the lock and feels dizzy again.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(touching hand with key)

Let me. I'll drive.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can still drive.

ANDREW - ANGEL

After you've had some rest. I'll take care of you.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. HOTEL ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Zek is lying on the bed. Andrew is covering him with a blanket.

ZEK ANDERSON

I've never felt so tired. Are you doing this?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No. Get some rest. We'll talk when you wake up.

(sitting on bed)

I know you have questions. It's time I answered them.

(puts hand over Zek's face)

Rest.

Zek falls asleep. Andrew goes to the window and watches the sunset.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Please, Father, let it be me. Let me bring him home.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. FRANK'S OFFICE. DAY

FRANK HOCKENBERRY is at his desk. The door opens and GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY enters. Frank looks up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

DAD!

He gets up and hugs him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Francis!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(letting go)

What are you doing here?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I wanted a vacation so I came here to see my family.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you staying?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

A hotel.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Absolutely not! You're staying with us. May and I can take the couch. Why spend money on a hotel?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I want my privacy. I really came here to meet this Mr. Greene. That's all you've been talking about.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll introduce you.

The door opens and RUSSELL GREENE enters.

RUSSELL GREENE

Got a minute, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Russ, come in. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Russ,

(points to Gunther)

This is my father, Gunther. Dad,

(points to Russ)

This is Mr. Greene.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(shaking hand)

I finally get to meet you. I've heard so much about you and your family.

RUSSELL GREENE

I wish I could say the same. Frank and I have not known each other for long.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

(to Frank)

Have you forgotten Mr. Anderson? I thought he was your best friend.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek is retired. He's spending more time with his wife. I see him after work and weekends. So, Dad, what are your plans?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I want to be a tourist for a couple days.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can you stay till Sunday? Andrew's band plays the park Saturday night. They're unbelievable. He would love to see you again. You remember Dolly, don't you?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I wouldn't miss it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Bye, Dad. Call me with the hotel information.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I will.

He hugs Frank and turns to Russ.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You take good care of my Francis.

RUSSELL GREENE

I will.

Gunther leaves. Russell gives Franks some papers who takes them.

RUSSELL GREENE

I brought you the budget early.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek taught you well. I never had to chase him down. Must be the army training.

RUSSELL GREENE

Must be. Frank, can we talk?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(motioning to chair)

Please, have a seat.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'd rather stand.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why doesn't that sound good?

RUSSELL GREENE

It isn't.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then spit it out.

RUSSELL GREENE

You know Andrew has asked permission to see Dinah?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(sitting down)

Yes, and he's very happy you agreed. I haven't seen him like this in years.

RUSSELL GREENE

I've started having second thoughts.

Frank's face drops.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't get me wrong. I like the boy but---

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't want him near Dinah.

RUSSELL GREENE

Yes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(rising and becoming angry)

Mr. Greene, I have tried very hard to get that boy to the point he is. You didn't see him after I was attacked. He had no self-worth left. I couldn't do anything because I had a long recovery. His MOTHER had to deal with him. Now he's finally happy. I will NOT be the one to let him down. If you want to end this, YOU do it. You started it. I did not make his ask permission. He did it on his own because he wanted to do the right thing. Thank you for your report, Mr. Greene. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. Good-day, Mr. Greene.

Russ walks out. Franks sits down and throws his pen on the desk.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank enters the living room. MAYLING HOCKENBERRY is opening the mail. She walks up to him and kisses him lightly.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hey, babe. How was your day?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not good. Where's Andrew?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's in the yard with Dinah. She's staying for dinner. They're trying a recipe they saw on TV. Something's wrong, Frank? I can tell.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Russ wants to rescind his permission.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What did you say?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I lost my temper and told him HE'D have to do it. I was not going to destroy that boy. He's been through enough. I am so mad, I could kill him. I trusted him. I told him our dirty laundry. I don't care what he does to me. I've been through the ringer and back. But, no one hurts my family.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taking his hands)

Yes, you've been through the ringer, and yes you know how rotten life can be. But, there's one thing you never lost. Your body may say you're a man, but you still have a child's innocence. That's why I love you. You always look for the best in people.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It never fails. No matter how angry I get, you always calm me down.

He puts his arms around her and pulls her close.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

If you ever bottled that, Valium would go out of business.

He kisser her. ANDREW HOCKENBERRY and DINAH GREENE enter. They watch and wait. Frank stops and looks at them.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Now you see why I have four sisters. Dinner will be ready in five minutes.

The two walk off holding hands. Frank lets go of Mayling.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I could kill Russ.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's picking up Dinah later. You'll have the chance. Frank, I know your temper. Don't show it at home, and not in front of Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay, let's go see what they've made.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mayling lets Russell into the house. He removes his hat.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hello May.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Hello Russ. Dinah and Andrew are still washing dishes. They'll be through soon.

RUSSELL GREENE

Is Frank around?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's putting the girls to bed.

Russell goes up the stairs. He hears Frank's voice and stands outside the baby's room. Frank sits between two beds. The girls have their eyes glued on him. He is reading a book.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And the prince picked up the princess and put her on his horse and rode away. And they all lived happily ever after.

ALICE HOCKENBERRY

Are you a prince, daddy?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I'm just your daddy. But you two are real princesses. You're MY princesses. I love you both.

RACHEL HOCKENBERRY

You love us the same?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I love you the same. You're my special girls. Now go to sleep.

(kisses them)

Goodnight.

He stands and turns seeing Russell. He walks out and closes the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello, Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hello, Frank. Can we talk?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Let's keep it low. I want the girls to sleep.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. FRANK'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

They walk into the room and the door is left open.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

So talk.

RUSSELL GREENE

I know you're angry. I don't blame you. You're as protective of your children as I am.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I am. I told you our dirty laundry because I trusted you. I guess I was wrong. I don't care what you do to me. Nothing phases me anymore. Once you die, nothing can match it. But my children will be safe. How DARE you treat my son as a yo-yo? He has feelings, and so does Dinah. Something started last week and YOU okayed it. If you want to end it, YOU end it. I will have no part in it.

RUSSELL GREENE

(turning)

Frank I----

Russ turns and sees Andrew watching them. He has Dinah's jacket. He has heard and his face shows it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Tell me one thing, Mr. Greene? Does that include Josh too? I need to know. We're working on a duet for the next show.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Now I know how you feel dad. I've got a ghost too. Looks like it will never go away.

He throws the jacket to Russ.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

This is Dinah's jacket. Maybe it's better if you give it to her.

Andrew goes into his room and closes the door.

RUSSELL GREENE

(turning to Frank)

Frank, he's your son. Do something?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(pointing)

No. You started it. You end it.

He starts to leave.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where are you going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Downstairs for a cigarette and coffee, in that order. Enjoy your talk.

Frank leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. ANDREW'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew is on his bed and quietly strumming his guitar when Russ enters. Andrew doesn't turn but knows he's there.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm sorry you heard that son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

When were you going to tell me?

RUSSELL GREENE

I hadn't decided.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Well, now you won't have to. It's no big deal. One day I'll be famous and I'll have all the groupies I need. I won't even remember Dinah. You tell her whatever you want. I'll be the heavy. That way she won't hate you. Your Dinah will be untouched by my dirty hands. I'll have all my groupies very soon.

RUSSELL GREENE

What will you do till then?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What I always do, keep praying for someone special to love me.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm sorry, son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(facing him)

You didn't answer my question. Does that include Josh too?

RUSSELL GREENE

No, he's old enough to make up his own mind.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

And he's a he, not a she. Thank God I'm straight. We have something planned for next Saturday. If you don't wish to come, just call my dad and he'll pick up Josh.

RUSSELL GREENE

Andrew, I---

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Goodnight, Mr. Greene. Close the door on the way out, please.

Andrew turns his back again. Russ closes the door as Andrew looks up.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

God, if you're listening, when will I find the love my parents have? I'm a man now. All I want is someone to look at me like my mom does my dad. I don't want to be alone.

He puts the guitar down and grabs his coat.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Russ comes down the stairs. Frank is sitting quietly smoking. He looks up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was quick.

RUSSELL GREENE

There wasn't much to say.

Andrew comes down the stairs with his coat on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Uncle Zek said he wanted to see me. I'm going over. Is that okay?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's fine.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll be passing the shop and rob. Can I get anything?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(reaching into wallet)

We're out of ice cream.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(taking money)

What type?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your choice this time.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'll be back soon.

Andrew leaves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was a load of crap.

RUSSELL GREENE

Your son lied and you let him go?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He didn't lie. He's going to Zek's, but Zek didn't call him. He always goes to see Zek when I fail as a father. I'm used to it. Zek's a father to both of us.

RUSSELL GREENE

You're not a failure.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, I am. He's the only child I can't get through to. We'll talk when he comes back. He needs Zek more than me.

Dinah comes in.

DINAH GREENE

Ready, Dad.

RUSSELL GREENE

(giving her coat)

Let's go. Night, Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Night, Mr. Greene.

They leave. Mayling walks up to Frank. He goes up the stairs.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. HOSPITAL KITCHEN. DAY

Andrew and Dinah are working. He approaches her quietly.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dinah, could I speak to you for a moment?

DINAH GREENE

(smiling)

Sure, Andrew. What is it?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I've been doing some thinking. I'm sorry if I led you on these past few days. I shouldn't have. You're a nice girl and deserve someone clean, not someone with a record.

DINAH GREENE

(face dropping)

This is my father's idea, isn't it? He's making you do this.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm doing it of my own free will. Maybe it's better if we just stay friends. That way you can find the right kind of guy.

DINAH GREENE

I don't believe you mean this. That's not what your kisses said.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's what my brain is saying.

Their BOSS comes in.

BOSS

Hey, Hock. You have a visitor.

Zek enters.

ZEK ANDERSON

Hello Andrew.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

Uncle Zek, what are you doing here?

ZEK ANDERSON

Do I need an excuse to see my godson?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

No. What can I do for you?

Andrew the Angel walks in. Only Dinah can see him and she is freaked. Andrew stares only at Zek and she notices.

ZEK ANDERSON

I came to tell you to expect me on Saturday night. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sorry I missed your last show.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

You're in for a real treat.

ZEK ANDERSON

That's what I heard. You're now Trinity and the Andrew Sisters.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Who?

ZEK ANDERSON

Your name is Andrew and you have your sisters with you, just like the singers. You never heard of the Andrew Sisters? They were famous in the forties and fifties.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

That was before my time.

ZEK ANDERSON

I keep forgetting. I'll see you Saturday.

(hugs him)

Be a good boy.

Zek leaves. Andrew turns to Dinah. The Angel follows Zek. She leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. RUSSELL'S OFFICE. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Russell is at his desk and the door opens. Dinah runs in. She is upset.

DINAH GREENE

Dad, he's here!

RUSSELL GREENE

(rising)

Calm down, Dinah. Who's here?

DINAH GREENE

Andrew!

RUSSELL GREENE

You work with Andrew.

DINAH GREENE

The other one.

RUSSELL GREENE

You probably just saw Frank.

DINAH GREENE

I've learned to tell the difference. It was him. He was close enough to touch.

RUSSELL GREENE

When did this happen?

DINAH GREENE

Mr. Anderson came to see Andrew. He walked in behind him.

RUSSELL GREENE

Did he say anything?

DINAH GREENE

No, he just looked at Mr. Anderson. He had that same blank stare, only more concentrated. Why is he here?

RUSSELL GREENE

I don't know. Maybe he's here to visit. He is a friend of the family. The Hocks aren't afraid of him. Mr. Anderson probably feels the same way.

DINAH GREENE

I know his look. He was on business.

RUSSELL GREENE

Even if he was, it's not our place to get involved.

DINAH GREENE

He was after Mr. Anderson. He should be told.

RUSSELL GREENE

If you're right, he'll be told soon enough. Now go back to work and forget about it. It doesn't involve us.

DINAH GREENE

But Dad!

RUSSELL GREENE

That is an order, young lady.

DINAH GREENE

Yes, sir.

She leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

EXT. RV PARK. NIGHT. -- LATER

Claire is outside when Russ comes up and kisses her.

RUSSELL GREENE

Hey, babe.

CLAIRE GREENE

Hey, Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

How was work?

CLAIRE GREENE

Busy. Lotus Blossom is a busy store. I can see why Mayling stays so slim. She never eats lunch. She never stops working.

RUSSELL GREENE

Did you eat?

CLAIRE GREENE

She made a point of making sure I did. She's a fair boss. I've had worse.

RUSSELL GREENE

She didn't talk about Andrew?

CLAIRE GREENE

She stays professional. What did Frank say?

RUSSELL GREENE

He said hello politely and went about his work.

CLAIRE GREENE

That's what Dinah said. Andrew kept a polite distance and did his work.

RUSSELL GREENE

I've never seen such a polite family.

CLAIRE GREENE

It's a shame. They were nice people.

RUSSELL GREENE

Where's Dinah?

CLAIRE GREENE

She's playing checkers with Nathanial. Josh is rehearsing.

She walks away. Russ goes back into the RV and comes back with Dinah's shirt. He sees Dinah and Nathanial and goes back in.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. RV PARK. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Claire enters the bedroom leaving the door open. Russ goes over to Josh. He is learning a new song.

RUSSELL GREENE

What you doin'?

JOSH GREENE

I'm learning a new song. Andrew wrote it. He writes a lot of his material now.

RUSSELL GREENE

May I see it?

JOSH GREENE

This is only the music.

(hands him sheet)

These are the words. Its called "Old Ghosts".

Russ reads the words and goes to Claire.

RUSSELL GREENE

Claire, read these words. Andrew wrote them.

CLAIRE GREENE

(reading)

They sound like him. What about them?

RUSSELL GREENE

I feel like an ass.

CLAIRE GREENE

You said it, not me. You got your wish. The family is keeping their distance. It's a shame. They were good to us.

Russ goes back and gives Josh the sheet. He then walks over to Dinah and Nathanial involved in the game.

NATHANIAL GREENE

Your move.

DINAH GREENE

I can't move. You got me every time.

NATHANIAL GREENE

Want to give in now or later?

DINAH GREENE

I'd rather not give in at all.

NATHANIAL GREENE

You just want to win.

DINAH GREENE

So do you.

RUSSELL GREENE

Who's winning?

NATHANIAL GREENE

It's a draw. Dinah refuses to give in.

RUSSELL GREENE

You know what I do when I see a draw?

DINAH GREENE

What?

Russ pushes the pieces aside.

NATHANIAL GREENE

Hey! We were playing and I was winning.

RUSSELL GREENE

And now you're not.

(gives shirt to Dinah)

Here. Put this on. You have a job to do. You're singing tonight.

DINAH GREENE

But you said---

RUSSELL GREENE

Never mind what I said. Get ready to work. Now scat!

Dinah goes into the bathroom.

RUSSELL GREENE

Nathanial, Josh, Claire, get dressed. We're going out.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

EXT. PARK. NIGHT. -- LATER

Frank, Mayling, Andrew, Gunther and the girls are on one blanket. Zek and DR. JENNIFER SEYMORE-ANDERSON are on another. A third blanket is empty.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek, there was no need for a third blanket.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's for the Greenes.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The only Greene showing up is Josh. I thought you knew.

ZEK ANDERSON

I know what Andrew told me. Call me an old fool but I have hope. He'll come around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll believe it when I see it.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Uncle Zek, he's only thinking about Dinah. I'm bad news.

ZEK ANDERSON

No, you're not. You're a good kid. You're my godson and I believe in you. So does Dinah.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

A lot of good that does. I'll never see her again.

Zek sees the Greenes.

ZEK ANDERSON

I wouldn't say that.

Andrew looks up and sees Dinah. He starts to smile. Frank looks at him disapprovingly and Andrew lowers his head. The Greenes arrive.

ZEK ANDERSON

We saved a blanket for you.

RUSSELL GREENE

How did you know?

ZEK ANDERSON

A friend told me. Have a seat.

They all sit down. Dinah removes her coat showing the shirt. Andrew is surprised.

RUSSELL GREENE

Dinah, Josh, you talk business with Andrew. I'm sure you have things to discuss. Well, go on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You girls go too.

The five go up to the stage. Russ turns to Frank.

RUSSELL GREENE

Now that they're gone, we can talk.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't understand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Neither do I. What's going on?

RUSSELL GREENE

I have been an ass. I let some old ghosts cloud my present judgment. A kind and loving family took us in and made us feel welcome. They opened up their hearts to me and when it came to the truth, I rejected them. Please accept my apology. Well, say something?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There's no need to apologize. I offered you a choice and you took it. I'm not the one you should apologize to. It's Andrew.

RUSSELL GREENE

And I will, tonight after the show. I still need to know if you accept my apology.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

We accept. Now let's enjoy the show.

Zek looks around and sees Andrew the Angel come from behind a tree. He is holding his watch. Zek looks at the Hocks and sees Frank with his arm around Mayling. Their heads are resting on each other. The Greenes are holding hands. He looks up at the stage as he watches Trinity perform. Zek's eyes start to tear. He looks at Jenny and then back at Andrew who shakes his head YES and then checks his watch again. Zek takes Jenny's hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

Jenny?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Yes, Zek?

ZEK ANDERSON

There's something I need to say. These years have been the most wonderful years of my life. You have given me so much. I will always love you.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

And I love you, Zek. What's wrong with you? You sound so final?

ZEK ANDERSON

I just want you to know.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Don't worry. We have lots of years together. Now enjoy the show.

He puts his arm around her and holds her close. Andrew watches from the trees.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. PARK. NIGHT. -- LATER

The first set has finished. The kids are back on the blanket.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Well, Uncle Zek? What did you think?

ZEK ANDERSON

It's something I'm never going to forget. You guys are great. Whose idea was it?

CLAIRE GREENE

Mine. The crowd loves it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I can see why.

(getting up)

Please excuse me.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Where are you going?

ZEK ANDERSON

The one place you can't, the boys room. I'll be back.

He walks away. Russ looks at him as Andrew the Angel follows him. He turns to Dinah who also sees him. The Hocks are getting dinner ready.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Grab some plates, guys. The chicken is still hot.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't bother with us. We just ate.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

What did you think, Grandpa?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

You're a regular Elvis.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Except I'm alive.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

So is he. He's a FBI agent. He's a narc.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Grandpa, the man is dead. And dead is dead.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Jenny, Zek looks pretty bad.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

I know. He can't shake this bug. I finally convinced him to see a specialist. It wasn't easy.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He doesn't like doctors?

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

He hates them.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He's been gone for a long time. I'm going to check on him.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll go with you.

CLAIRE GREENE

I thought only girls went to the bathroom in pairs?

RUSSELL GREENE

(standing)

Very funny. Let's go, Frank.

The two leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

EXT. PARK. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Zek exits the bathroom pavilion. He feels tired and sits down on one of the two benches. Andrew stands before him.

ZEK ANDERSON

(looking up)

Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's time, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

(getting choked up)

So soon? I never got to say good-bye. They'll never know how much I love them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They know. Give me your hand. The Father waits.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm afraid. Will there be pain?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Very little if you trust me. Just keep looking at me. Your hand, Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

My arm is starting to hurt.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just look at me. Don't be afraid.

Zek slowly gives him his hand.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's over now. You can look.

He turns and sees himself sitting quietly on the bench. Voices are heard in the distance. It is Frank and Russ.

RUSSELL GREENE

There he is. He's sitting on the bench.

They approach and Russ stops.

RUSSELL GREENE

He fell asleep.

Frank goes over and sits next to him and shakes him gently.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Zek, wake up.

(no motion)

Zek, please wake up.

He feels his pulse. His eyes start tearing and starts shaking.

RUSSELL GREENE

Is he?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

RUSSELL GREENE

What do we do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(starting to cry)

I don't know. By his face, it was peaceful.

RUSSELL GREENE

Dinah saw Andrew at work. He was standing behind Zek. We both saw him tonight. Dinah was sure he was working.

Andrew runs in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad, Aunt Jenny wants to know what's taking so long?

(sees Frank crying)

Is Uncle Zek okay?

Frank nods NO.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Is he?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, son, He's gone. It was peaceful.

Andrew tries to go to Zek but Russ stops him.

RUSSELL GREENE

No, son. Don't disturb him. There's nothing more you can do.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Son, I want you to go tell your mother. Have her bring Jenny. It's important she be with her.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't believe he's gone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Go get your mother!

(gives phone to Russ)

Call 911.

Andrew runs back as Russ starts dialing.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

EXT. PARK. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew comes back to the blankets. Mayling is alone with Gunther while Claire and Jenny have walked off. He approaches Mayling.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What's taking so long?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's Uncle Zek.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What about him?

(sees Andrew crying)

Andrew, is something wrong?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

He's...He's dead. Dad found him sitting on the bench outside the johns.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Oh my God!

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad wants you to bring Aunt Jenny. He says he needs you there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'll get her.

She walks away.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I think you better come, Grandpa. Dad's gonna need you. I know I do.

Gunther hugs him.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

My poor child. You have never seen death. I pray you never see it again.

Dinah and Josh approach them.

JOSH GREENE

What's going on?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

An old friend just came. You two watch the blankets.

The two walk off.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. PARK. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank still sits by Zek. Russ sits across from them. They are trying to make it look normal.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What's taking so long? The ambulance will be here soon.

Gunther and Andrew approach. Frank turns to Gunther.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Dad, just make this look normal. Pretend we're all talking.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He looks so peaceful.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew took him. Andrew and I spent many years together. I never thought about what he really did, till now.

(crying)

I want my friend back.

Gunther walks up to him and Frank runs into his arms. Mayling and Jenny come up. Mayling stops as Jenny goes to Zek. She takes his hand, crying.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Oh, Zek, why did you do this? We had so many years to go.

(to Russell)

He was going to see the doctor Monday.

Mayling holds a crying Andrew. A crowd has started to form as the sound of an ambulance is heard. Frank goes over to Mayling.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Honey, you go with Jenny to the hospital. Call me and I'll pick you up.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What will you do?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm the bands ride home. I have to stay.

(to Andrew)

Son, you have to go back on stage.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You made a commitment. You must keep it.

RUSSELL GREENE

He's right, son. These people came to hear music. You can't let them down.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I can't.

Jenny stands up and walks over to Andrew.

DR. SEYMORE-ANDERSON

Zek would want you to.

RUSSELL GREENE

(walking to Andrew)

Let's go, son.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

I'll go with you. You all right, Francis?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm fine. You just make sure he gets back on stage.

Russ, Andrew and Gunther walk away. Jenny goes back to Zek and takes his hand. The EMT'S enter with a stretcher.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- LATER

All the Hocks enter the house. The Greenes follow. Andrew and Dinah go upstairs with the two girls following. Frank goes to sit on the couch. He lights up as all enter the living room. Gunther stands by the door. Russ sits by Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to do without him. He was my sergeant, my friend, my brother, the godfather of my children and my father. He's the one reason I stayed sober. I knew if I messed up, he'd whip my ass.

RUSSELL GREENE

He was a good man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He picked me up when everyone walked away. Even my father left me.

Gunther hangs his head. Mayling sees him and holds his arm.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's hurt, Gunther. He'll come around.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

He's right. I let him down.

Gunther goes outside and Russ notices.

RUSSELL GREENE

Frank, I know you feel low. He meant a lot to you. But remember one thing, you're not alone. You have your wife and family.

(looks at open door)

You also have your REAL father.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I forgot about him.

CLAIRE GREENE

He hasn't forgotten you.

RUSSELL GREENE

You also have us. I know I've been distant and pretty stupid lately. But, I'm sorry. Which reminds me, I never apologized to Andrew.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

This isn't the time.

RUSSELL GREENE

I know it's not, but I made a promise. And I always keep my promises. Frank, if you need to talk, I'm here. Claire and I are both here.

(standing)

I'm going upstairs now.

(to Mayling)

I'll be just a few minutes and then I'll drive Gunther to the hotel.

He goes upstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. ANDREW'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Andrew and Dinah are sitting on the bed. She is holding him. Russ opens the door slowly. She looks up. He motions to her and she leaves. Russ sits by Andrew.

RUSSELL GREENE

How you doin', son?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Rotten.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'm sorry this happened. I know you loved him.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

We all loved him.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's not why I came up here. Early tonight I apologized to your parents for my recent behavior. I had intended to do the same with you, but this happened. I'm sorry, son. I was wrong. If you still wish to see Dinah, I won't be in your way.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

There's no need to worry. It's over with. I don't need a girlfriend. I need a friend. Dinah just happens to be a girl. She's free to go on with her life, without me.

RUSSELL GREENE

Don't say this for my sake.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm not. My uncle

(starts crying)

Just died. The last thing on my mind is romance.

RUSSELL GREENE

Do you accept my apology?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's not necessary, but yet.

RUSSELL GREENE

(standing)

I've said my peace.

He walks to the door and turns.

RUSSELL GREENE

Will you permit me to be a parent for one more minute?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Go ahead.

RUSSELL GREENE

You did something that really pissed me off. When I gave you trouble, you didn't turn to your father. You went to a stranger. Your father said he's used to it. That was not right. He is your father and deserves your respect.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I respect him.

RUSSELL GREENE

Going to Zek was not respect. HE is your father, and you should go to HIM first.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I'm only following family tradition.

RUSSELL GREENE

I don't understand.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Dad never went to Grandpa.

RUSSELL GREENE

But tonight he cried in his arms?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Grandpa threw him out thirty years ago. That's why Dad ended up on the streets. Grandpa disowned him. It was Uncle Zek who took him in. Grandpa Gunther didn't even care. That's why Dad feels Zek was his father.

RUSSELL GREENE

So, what's your excuse?

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

It's too complicated.

RUSSELL GREENE

I see. Your dad rejected his dad and now you reject yours. It's time this cycle is broken and it should start with you. Whether it's with Dinah or not, one day you'll have a son. He's gonna want your love, just like your father wants yours, and Gunther wants his. You break this cycle with your dad tonight. He needs you. Promise me you will.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

I will.

RUSSELL GREENE

I'll send Dinah back in.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

There's no need. It's late. She should go home. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be alone.

RUSSELL GREENE

That's your problem, son. You're always alone. There are people who love you and you don't even see it. Night, son.

ANDREW HOCKENBERRY

Night, Mr. Greene.

He leaves as Andrew lies down on the bed.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. FRANK'S HOUSE. NIGHT. -- MOMENTS LATER

Frank is still sitting on the couch. Mayling is with him. Russ sits on the other side.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How did it go?

RUSSELL GREENE

Better than I thought. Frank, remember when we talked about the coincidences in our lives?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

RUSSELL GREENE

You said you always meet the right people whenever you need them, and not before.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What of it?

RUSSELL GREENE

Maybe God knew you would be alone soon, and that's why he sent us. Maybe that's why he sent Zek to speak at the ground breaking instead of Father Walker. He knew we would be there. This isn't just another coincidence. Tess once said people can do God's work too. You did it in New York. Maybe we're doing it here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Nothing surprises me anymore.

RUSSELL GREENE

You still got Walker's number?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes, but I never called it.

RUSSELL GREENE

Call it. He might be able to help. May, send in Gunther.

She goes to the door and lets him in.

RUSSELL GREENE

Gunther, please sit next to Frank.

Gunther does.

RUSSELL GREENE

Do you love this man?

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

RUSSELL GREENE

Do you love your father, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes.

RUSSELL GREENE

Then stop calling Zek your father. He was a lot of things but you only have one earthly father. And he's right by you.

(standing)

I'll be in the car.

(walks to door)

Come on, everyone. Gunther take your time.

They all leave. Mayling stands behind the couch.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just so confused. I didn't know what I was saying.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

No, you were right. I deserted you when you needed me. Zek was there. It takes more than blood to be a father.

(gets up)

It's late and I'm tired. I need some sleep.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(standing)

Night, Dad.

GUNTHER HOCKENBERRY

Night, Francis.

Gunther hugs him and walks off. Mayling turns to hold Frank and he ignores her again and goes upstairs alone.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(looking up)

God? Why is it this family always moves apart when we should be together? When will we learn THESE are the times for togetherness? I love those two men up there. Give me the strength to be the glue that keeps them together. And one more thing, take good care of my friend, Zek. We will all miss him very much. Show him the same love he showed us when he was here. Amen.

She goes upstairs.

FADE OUT:


End file.
